Detectives and Doctors and Daughters? Oh My!
by WarbleretteUnicorn
Summary: The story of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson as they go through there most challenging adventure yet, raising their daughter, Poppy Watson-Holmes.    Fluffy JohnLock family fic. Established JohnLock relationship.


**Detectives and Doctors and Daughters? Oh my!**

* * *

><p>The story of Sherlock Holmes, John Watson as they go through they're most challenging adventure yet, raising there daughter, Poppy Watson-Holmes.<p>

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock and it's characters belongs to the BBC, not me, unfortunately. Although Poppy is my own character!  
>Established SherlockJohn relationship

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes, world famous detective who was known for his ability to put his emotions aside in order to solve a case, now found himself completely flustered by a six year old little girl. This was not any ordinary six year old little girl, however, it was his - well himself and John's six year old girl. This was where the problems began, she was always going to be smart. No one, however could have realised just how smart. This was indeed what had flustered her Daddy, who until now had been rather content snooping through his husband blog. She asked the question, the one question all parents feared. "Daddy, where do babies come from?" she had put down her book and was now staring at him, a small frown forming on her face as she looked at his, blue eyes curious.<br>He in return just stared, shocked, a million answers forming in his head. He hadn't prepared for this - not for a few years at least- what to say, he had to say something, he could feel her eyes on him, her curiosity building by his lack of response. Damn, where was John when you needed him. Now he could just tell her the truth, it would save him a whole lot of bother of having to make up some silly, illogical excuse about storks or cabbage patches. He felt however John would kill him if he was to tell her what really happened (and he was sure that after all this time, John would be able to quite easily kill him without leaving any evidence and he was not willing to put that theory to the test). John. That was the answer he was looking for, it was only fair that he should answer the question since he had the embarrassment of having it asked to him. He smiled to himself, yes he will deflect this one and pass it onto his loving husband. He was a doctor after all.  
>"Ask your Dad love, he knows more about it than me," he smiled at her, extremely proud of himself.<br>She looked at him, considering his responce then smiled, rather cunningly for a girl her age he may add. "I already did, but I couldn't be sure whether or not he was telling me the truth, so I decided to ask you so I could compare answers." She smiled innocently, blinking, waiting patiently.  
>He frowned, if he wasn't so stressed by the situation, he would have been extremely proud of her response. What would John have said. Why couldn't he think, he could always think. No matter what the circumstance he always prided himself in being able to think of a clever response to any question asked of him, this well known fact was now though failing him. He just had to concentrate, right he always stuck by the one phrase that helped him work through everything. Once you eliminate the impossible (such as storks he though, mentally rolling his eyes), whatever remains, no matter how improbable (or embarrasing he thought) must be the truth. So that's what he did, told her the truth, not the whole truth mind, just the basics. When a man and woman love each other very much (or two men he added) love each other very much... Ten ridiculously long, embarrasing minutes later - ten minutes he never wanted to live through again for as long as he lived - he had finally mumbled his way through and concluded with "and then the baby lives in the mommy's tummy for nine months until it arrives" he nodded as he finished his sentence and looked at her hoping that John, being a doctor after all, would have said something on roughly the same lines as that.<br>There was that frown again, followed by a pout. Not good, not good at all. "Oh, Dad told me that a stork delivers a baby to your door while your sleeping, kinda like Santa" she giggled as she watched her Papa turn from pale to pink gradually building to a very embarrased red. His only response being "bloody storks."

* * *

><p>Well that's chapter 1 finished and I must say I had fun writing it. This is my first attempt at a Sherlock fanfiction so please go easy on me :3 Reviews would be greatly appreciated, also should I continue with another chapter?<br>This story is also open to any prompts if you wish to send them :)

Thanks,  
>Emma-Louise xx<p> 


End file.
